


Mistimed Charges

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Bad Things Happen BingoBuried In RubbleKeith gets buried in a collapsing building. The Blades do not handle this well, emotionally.





	Mistimed Charges

A curse echoed down the hallway as he stumbled, another rumble shaking the base and ratcheting up his worry that he would not get out in time. The detonations were going off before they had been timed to and his ship was further away than he was comfortable with. It had been necessary to stash it so far away, but he was regretting it in the moment. The base was going to come down around his ears.

He grit his teeth and powered on, muscles burning and breath rasping, trying to get as close to the edge as he was able. Hopefully less would fall on him and he would be easier to find if anyone came looking. If not, maybe he could free himself and return to the Blades without assistance.

The structure began shaking around him even as he approached an exit, the set charges catching up with him quickly. He was not going to make it out. Even as he stayed on track, he reached up to tap the communicator built into his mask despite the mission having meant to be radio silent. They should be able to triangulate his position from the frequency and, even if the Blade could not, Pidge would be on hand and able to accomplish the feat.

“ _Keith? Status?”_

“About to be buried!”

He watched as the exit collapsed and the roof began following until his head was hit by a piece of debris. That was the last he knew other than the fact that there had been shouting in his ear the last few seconds.

-

“Keith! Respond!”

Thace frowned as he fingered his own blade. “Those charges should have been fine. We all use them and the timer has never failed before.” He snapped his gaze to Ulaz, who had finally given up trying to get through to the kit. “We’ll need to lead an investigation into that. Kolivan, permission to retrieve the kit?”

“Granted.”

The information was passed over quickly and he was soon on his way with Antok and Regris in tow as backup. He fidgeted impatiently with his knife as they approached the area Keith’s signal put him. He hoped Ulaz was not harrying Kolivan too much in his worry.

-

“What was the damage?” Antok asked quietly as they stood by the healing pod they had been able to steal from the Empire recently. With this having happened, they were all relieved that they had gone through the trouble. Antok had been tasked with navigating the ship and, as such, knew little about the kit’s condition other than that he had been bleeding and Thace, who had picked up some medical knowledge from Ulaz, was extremely concerned.

Instead of answering verbally, Kolivan brought up the information Ulaz had sent him and passed the data pad over to him. He did not need to see it again. His guilt was hitting him hard enough. As it was, Keith would have to spend, mostly likely, more than a movement in the pod. Numerous broken bones were the least of his injuries and he had been close to dying before they had been able to get him back to their base.

“Ulaz and Thace are going to want to stay with him.”

“Already cleared.”

Antok sighed, handing the data pad back to the leader of the Blades. “ _I_ want to stay with the kit.”

“Everyone does.”


End file.
